The Hybrid/Transcript
Salvatore Boarding House is in his bedroom removing all the notes, maps, and newspaper cuttings from his closet and listening to the TV news. :Reporter (on TV): Whether suicide, or a tragic accident, WPKW News has lost one of its shining stars. Field reporter and weekend anchor Andie Star was discovered... arrives. :Damon: Just can't stay away, can you? :Elena: You've been dodging my calls. :Damon: Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all. :Elena: Why didn't you tell me? :Damon: Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake? :Elena: He called me, Damon. :Damon: What? :Elena: Stefan called me last night. :Damon: Well, what'd he say? :Elena: He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee. :Damon: Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically. throws the documents into the unlit fireplace. :Elena: If he was gone, he wouldn't have called. lights a match and throws it into the fireplace, which starts burning. Alaric's Residence is in his bed and is woken by loud knocking at the apartment door. :Alaric: Go away, Damon! knocks again. He gets up and opens the door. It's Elena. :Elena: Hi. :Alaric: You're, uh...not who I expected. :Elena: I need you to tell me what you know about Stefan and Tennessee. :Alaric: Did you miss the part where I checked out of all this? :Elena: Come on, Ric. Whatever Damon knows, you know. :Alaric: Ask Damon. :Elena: Yeah, but Damon's not exactly in the mood to help right now. :Alaric: For good reason. Because it's not safe for you. Stefan's off the rails. :Elena: Yeah, but he's still holding on to his humanity, which means he can still be saved. :Alaric: And why do you have to be the one to save him? :Elena: Because I'm not the kind of person who checks out. Look, he would never give up on me. I'm not gonna give up on him. Tell me what you know, Ric. Please. :Alaric: They've been tracking werewolves, he and Klaus. All over the eastern seaboard. We thought we had 'em outside of Memphis... Smoky Mountains and Stefan are walking in the mountains. Stefan is carrying Ray, unconscious, on his shoulders. :Klaus: You okay? Is Ray getting heavy? :Stefan: I'm fine. :Klaus: You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down... :Stefan: You know, I get that we're, uh...we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great. :Klaus: So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend. :Stefan: Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer. :Klaus: Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There. stop. They found the pack's camp. Stefan enters their camp. Everyone looks at him. He puts Ray on the ground. A woman rushes over to him. :Woman: Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you? joins Stefan. :Klaus: The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus. :Woman: You're the hybrid. smiles. :Klaus: You've heard of me. Fantastic. Lockwood Mansion pours herself a glass of scotch and then puts some vervain in the coffee pot. Tyler arrives. :Tyler: Hey, mom. kisses her on the cheek. :Carol: Morning, sweetheart. Coffee's hot. pours himself some coffee. :Tyler: Rough night? :Carol: Uh, rough week. I'm a little stressed. You? :Tyler: Feeling pretty good. :Carol: You know, if you're going to bring a girl home, I wish she'd have the tact to not sneak out like a prostitute. :Tyler: I'm sorry. She snuck out? :Carol: Hmm. drinks a sip of coffee. :Tyler: Whoa. I think the cream's bad. puts the cup down. :Tyler: Don't wait up tonight. kisses her on the cheek. :Tyler: Oh, and Caroline, she's not a prostitute. leaves. Carol takes her phone and calls someone. :Carol: Bill, it's, um, Carol Lockwood. I've gotten myself into a bit of a vampire situation. Mystic Grill goes in the stockroom to join Matt, who's working. :Matt: Please tell me you're not turning into one of these losers that hangs out at work on his day off. :Jeremy: You remember what we talked about last night, how I've been seeing things? :Matt: Honestly, Jer, last night is kind of a blur. :Jeremy: Well, I saw her again. I saw Vicki. :Matt: Why are you...why are you telling me this? You're dating a witch. Why don't you tell her? :Jeremy: Tell Bonnie that she brought me back to life and now I'm seeing my dead girlfriend? We don't need a witch, okay? There's examples all over the Internet. We need... takes papers from his bag. :Jeremy: Personal items, and it works best when a family member tries to make contact. :Matt: No, no, no, no, no, no. We're...We're not contacting my sister. :Jeremy: She said, "help me." :Matt: If you're messing with me, man... :Jeremy: I saw her, Matt. She asked for help. You were the one she loved the most. If anyone's gonna be able to help me connect to her, it's you. the Grill, Elena is talking with Tyler at a table. Alaric looks at them from the bar. :Tyler: A lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon, chain ourselves up. But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places were they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it. :Elena: What kind of places? :Tyler: Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff. :Elena: Anywhere in Tennessee? :Tyler: Yeah. Here. Give me your phone. I'll try to pull up a map. gives him her phone. :Elena: Thanks for this. I know it's asking a lot. :Tyler: As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon. I figure I owe you one. Have you talked to her today? :Elena: No. Why? :Tyler: Just curious. Here. gives her her phone. :Tyler: That's your best bet. joins Alaric at the bar. :Alaric: Did you get anything? :Elena: How do you feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains? :Alaric: You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon? :Elena: We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself. What? You're the one who told me that I could handle things on my own now. :Alaric: Yea, I meant like frozen dinners and SATs. A-all right fine. Let's just...Let's just go. But, uh, you're driving. Smoky Mountains and Stefan are sitting. Everyone is standing still, looking at Klaus and listening. :Klaus: It's fascinating, actually...A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid. wakes up. :Klaus: Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic. :Ray: What's happening to me? :Klaus: Stefan? gets up. :Stefan: Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die. :Klaus: Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride? looks at a man. :Klaus: You! rushes over to him and bites his forearm. Stefan grabs him, throws him on the ground in front of Ray. The woman protests but Klaus strangles her. :Stefan: If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop. looks at the girl. :Klaus: It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die. :Woman: I'd rather die than be a vampire. :Klaus: Wrong choice. gives her his blood. Ray drinks the blood from the man. :Klaus: She'll thank me for that later. Heh. twists her head and kills her. :Klaus: Okay, who's next? eyes are yellow and his fangs are out. Mystic Grill is playing pool. Matt walks over and refills his coffee cup. :Matt: You moving in or something? You've been here forever. :Tyler: I thought I was meeting Caroline. You haven't seen her, have you? :Matt: Not keeping up on her comings and goings anymore. :Tyler: Look, man, I never meant for me and her being friends to be a problem for you. :Matt: It is what it is. Tonight's a full moon. She usually helps you? :Tyler: Yeah. Whatever. :Matt: Do you, uh...Is this like the kind of thing that you need another person for? :Tyler: I can handle it. But thanks. picks up the coffee cup and drinks from it but grimaces from the taste. :Tyler: Ahh. What is up with my taste buds today? :Matt: Heh. It's the vervain. The sheriff has me slip it into the coffee here every now and then. :Tyler: That's what vervain tastes like? :Matt: Yeah. I'm surprised you can taste it, the coffee usually hides the flavour. For humans, anyway. Lockwood Mansion rings the bell. She opens the door and a man enters. :Carol: Thank you so much for coming. Does anyone else know you're here? :Bill: No. I didn't drive through town. I came straight here. :Carol: Can I offer you a drink? :Bill: I think you should tell me what you expect me to do. :Carol: I was hoping you could tell me. It's Caroline, Bill. I remember the day she was born. :Bill: What does the rest of the council know? :Carol: I haven't said a word. I've been putting this together on my own for months now. Any ideas how to handle this? I can't get my hands dirty here for a lot of reasons. :Bill: She's a vampire, Carol. We do what we have to do. Smoky Mountains and Elena are walking along a river. :Alaric: In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be. :Elena: You were a boy scout, weren't you? A boy scout, slash vampire slayer? :Alaric: Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause. stop. He opens his bag. There's a lot of weapons. :Elena: Wow. You came stocked. :Alaric: Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here. Put that in your bag. gives her a grenade. :Elena: Vervain grenade? :Alaric: Wolfsbane. :Elena: Well, since we're exchanging gifts... shows him John's magical ring. :Alaric: That's John Gilbert's ring. :Elena: It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. I'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into. :Alaric: He gave it to you. :Elena: Yeah, but I'm a doppelgänger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids. :Alaric: Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts? :Elena: Okay, and how 'bout you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour. takes the ring. She gets closer to the water. :Elena: I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause. arrives and pushes her in the water. Alaric puts up his crossbow. :Elena: Damon! How are you even here? :Damon: Thanks for the tip, brother. looks at Alaric. :Elena: You sold me out! :Alaric: You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup? in the camp, Klaus gives his blood to the human and compels him. :Klaus: There. Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up. is sitting on a rock nearby, grabbing his body and shivering. :Ray: They're dead. They're all dead. :Klaus: Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon. :Stefan: So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves? :Klaus: No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades. :Stefan: For what war, might I ask? :Klaus: Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight. :Stefan: What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal? :Klaus: Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder. laughs. :Stefan: That's why you're, uh...you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment? looks at Ray, sits next to him, and examines his face. Ray's eyes are bleeding. :Klaus: You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know. :Klaus: Something's wrong. :Stefan: That shouldn't be happening, should it? :Klaus: Well, obviously. is still in the water. :Damon: Get out of the water, Elena. :Elena: If I get out of the water, you're gonna make me go home. :Damon: Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you. :Alaric: Right now, you're both acting like idiots. :Elena: You gave up on him Damon. :Damon: I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water. :Elena: No! :Damon: What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by? jumps down and walks into the water. :Elena: My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home. :Damon: Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe. :Elena: I'm not leaving before we find him. :Damon: It's a full moon tonight, Elena. :Elena: Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please. :Damon: Okay. Okay. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait. :Elena: I promise. :Damon: Unless you wanna relive that whole deathbed kissy thing. :Elena: I said I promise. :Damon: Fine. get out of the water. the camp, Ray is shaking and his eyes are still bleeding. :Ray: You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better? :Stefan: Some master race. :Klaus: Lose the attitude. woman wakes up. :Klaus: Derek, come feed your girlfriend. gets up. Ray snarls and makes a few jumps and leaves. Klaus looks at Stefan. :Klaus: Go get him. jumps on Ray and pushes him on the ground. Ray bites him and leaves. Stefan is about to go after him but he hears Damon and Elena's voice. :Damon: How you doing? :Elena: Fine. :Damon: You know, I could help you. :Elena: No, thanks. :Damon: Just one little fwoosh. :Elena: Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me. :Alaric: What are you guys, twelve? sees them walking from a distance. Klaus arrives behind him and Stefan starts walking in Klaus's direction so Klaus won't see them. :Klaus: Where did he go? :Stefan: He, uh...he got away. Forget him. Let's go. sees his arm and grabs it. :Klaus: A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch. :Stefan: Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me. :Klaus: Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you. :Stefan: Can't be serious. :Klaus: You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty. goes back to the campsite and sees the others are waking up. All of their eyes are bleeding. Lockwood Mansion joins his mother in his dad's office. :Tyler: You put vervain in my coffee this morning. Why? :Carol: Vervain? What are you talking about? :Tyler: Let's skip the part where we pretend we don't know about the vampires in this town. You were testing me to see if I was a vampire. I want to know why. :Carol: You've been spending so much time with Caroline. I had to know for sure. :Tyler: What does Caroline have to do with it? :Carol: Let's skip the part where we pretend she's not one of them. :Tyler: Did you do something to her? :Carol: Tyler, I don't want you to be with her. :Tyler: Where is she, mom? :Carol: I can't let you be together. :Tyler: What did you do to her? Where is she? :Carol: You can't be with her. She's a monster. :Tyler: You don't know about me, do you? :Carol: Know what? Know what, Tyler? Smoky Mountains sun is setting. Damon, Elena and Alaric are still walking. :Alaric: We got about a mile left. :Damon: The sun's about to set. :Elena: I can see that, Damon. :Damon: I'm just saying. :Elena: The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time. hear some twigs snapping. Ray staggers out. Alaric points his crossbow at him. :Alaric: Stay where you are! :Ray: Vampire. rushes over to Damon and they fight. He pushes Damon against a tree. He tries to bite him. Alaric shoots an arrow at him but Ray is still trying to bite Damon. Elena takes the wolfsbane grenade from her bag and pulls the pin from it. :Elena: Damon! throws it to him, he makes it explode on Ray's face. He screams and his face burns. Damon kicks him in the stomach. Ray's unconscious. :Alaric: Let me guess. Hybrid. Donovan Residence and Jeremy enter a room full of boxes. :Matt: So this is all her stuff. We were supposed to donate it, but, uh, you know. :Jeremy: Well, everything I read said that personal items help build a stronger connection. look into a box. Jeremy takes one of her shirts and Matt takes a pipe from it. :Matt: Does her pipe count? takes a photo from when they were kids. :Matt: I don't know why I let you talk me into this, man. :Jeremy: It's because she's your sister and you have a chance to help her. puts the picture on a table face-down. :Matt: I can't do this. You gotta go. :Jeremy: Matt, please. :Matt: Nah, man. I can't do this, all right? You gotta go. leaves. Matt hears a noise. He turns around and sees that the picture is now upright. Smoky Mountains and Alaric are tying Ray to the tree. :Damon: These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer. What else do we have? is spraying a rope with something. :Elena: Ric, here. Take these. touches it but his skin burns. :Damon: Aah! Ow! :Elena: I said Ric. takes it and puts it around Ray. :Alaric: All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon. :Elena: If we can get him to talk, we don't have to. reaches out her hand to touch Ray's face, but just before her hand touches, Ray wakes up and screams. The transformation begins. :Damon: Is he turning? :Elena: It's impossible. It's still daylight. :Alaric: Tell him that. gets closer to Ray and holds his shoulders. :Elena: There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full. :Alaric: You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf. screams and snarls as his bones shift. :Elena: Damon, we've got to get out of here. We gotta get out of these mountains now! Damon, now! run. nighttime at the camp and a campfire is burning. Klaus is with Derek. :Klaus: Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you. offers no resistance as Klaus kills him by drinking his blood. The woman is in front of him. :Klaus: Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here. the werewolves are staggering around the camp, their eyes bleeding. They look like zombies. :Klaus: Bloody hell. Elena and Alaric are running. Elena trips. Alaric and Damon stop and look back at her but freeze where they are. :Damon: Don't move. raises her head. She's face to face with a werewolf. :Damon: Here, doggie, doggie. runs. The werewolf runs after him. :Alaric: Come on. Let's keep moving. :Elena: We can't leave Damon. :Alaric: He can handle himself. Let's move. :Elena: No. If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here. :Alaric: I am the reason he's out here. I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go. Elena, now! Old Lockwood Cellar is leading Carol into the cellar. :Carol: Tyler, what is it? Just...just tell me. :Tyler: You need to see for yourself. takes the chains. :Carol: What are you doing? :Tyler: You think Caroline's a monster? I'm the monster, mom. :Carol: What? grunts. :Carol: Tyler, what's happening? pushes her into the cellar and closes the door. :Carol: Tyler, what are you doing? :Tyler: Me, Uncle Mason, it's in our blood. It's our family curse. :Carol: What curse? transformation begins. :Carol: Tyler, what's happening?! What's happening? fangs are out and his eyes are yellow. She screams. :Carol: Oh, my God! Ohh! No! Ohh! Smoky Mountains is walking warily and hears a sound. Ray rushes toward him in human form and they struggle and fight. Stefan appears behind Ray and rips his heart out through his back. :Damon: Fancy meeting you here. :Stefan: What part of "don't follow me anymore" got lost in translation, Damon? :Damon: Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls. :Stefan: I didn't call her. :Damon: Sure you did. She's not gonna give up on you. :Stefan: She has to. Because I'm never coming back. Why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there this time. and Alaric are back in the car. :Elena: Stefan's out there somewhere and now Damon, and we're just sitting in this car? :Alaric: Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. I'll take care of keeping the humans safe. :Elena: I thought you were checked out of taking care of people. :Alaric: I know what you're doing. Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here. :Elena: You're better at it than you think, you know? :Alaric: Oh, boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause or what? :Elena: You're not a lost cause, Ric. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, and so am I. Our family is gone. We don't have anybody. I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either, so...We're kind of good for each other. :Alaric: I'm keeping the ring, then. walks toward the car. :Elena: Damon? gets out of the car. :Elena: Are you okay? Did you...? :Damon: Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please. :Elena: Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead? :Damon: I'll give you 10 seconds. 9, 8...grabs her by the shoulders and marches her toward the car. Hey, Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car? :Elena: Damon, stop being such a caveman. watches them go in the car from afar. Elena looks through the window but Stefan's gone. Gilbert Residence knocks at the front door. Jeremy opens the door. It's Matt. :Matt: I'm sorry about earlier. :Jeremy: Hey, don't worry about it, man. You know, it's, uh...It's a lot to ask. has a 6-pack of beer in his hand. :Jeremy: Heh. Come on in. enters. :Matt: I spent the day going through her stuff. It was weird, you know, all the memories. I realize that most people didn't really get Vic. You know, they saw her as trouble and let it go at that. But you really got her. You know, you...you got her better than I did most of the time so...I don't know what we're gonna do with all this, but...here. gives Jeremy a backpack. Jeremy opens it and takes Vicki's shirt out of it. :Jeremy: You know, I don't remember her dying. I don't know if Caroline told you that when she told you everything. :Matt: Nah, she didn't. :Jeremy: Elena made them take that memory away from me, thought I couldn't handle it. So whatever my last moment was with her, I don't have it. :Matt: I don't either. I don't remember the last moment I had with Vicki before she was a vampire...when she was still my sister. turns around. Vicki's there, looking at Matt. :Vicki: Matty? doesn't sees her though. :Matt: Do you see something? Is she here? is still looking at Vicki. :Jeremy: You said you needed help. Tell me how I can help you please. :Vicki: I can come back. Help me come back. :Matt: What is she saying? Tell me. turns around to talk to Matt when a window breaks in the patio door. He looks at Matt and then hears Anna's voice behind him. He turns around and sees Anna before him.. :Anna: Jeremy. Don't trust Vicki. Smoky Mountains walks back to camp back with Ray over his shoulders. The rest of the pack are lying on the ground dead. Klaus is there. Stefan drops Ray on the ground. :Klaus: They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just...Bled out. In the end...They're all dead. yells and throws the bottle of beer in his hand. He screams at the sky. :Klaus: Screaming. I did everything I was told! his composure. I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgänger. is uncomfortable. :Klaus: You look like hell. :Stefan: Last I checked, I'm dying...and you don't want to heal me. sees Klaus looking down at Ray's body. :Stefan: I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do. :Klaus: It should have worked. turns around and takes an empty bottle of beer. He bites his hand, makes a fist, puts the blood draining from it in the bottle and holds the bottle out to Stefan. :Klaus: Bottoms up. We're leaving. takes the bottle. It appears you're the only comrade I have left. drinks the blood from the bottle and throws it aside. Gilbert Residence enters her bedroom from the bathroom and sees Damon by the window. :Elena: Seriously? :Damon: I was wrong. :Elena: Are you drunk? :Damon: No. I thought Stefan was gone, but I was wrong. :Elena: You saw him out there? Damon, is he okay? :Damon: No, he's not okay, Elena. He's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked...But he can be saved. :Elena: What happened out there? What changed your mind? :Damon: I changed my mind because even in his darkest place, my brother still can't let me die. So I figure I owe him the same in return. I'll help you bring him back. :Elena: Thank you. :Damon: But before I do, I need you to answer one question. What made you change your mind? :Elena: What do you mean? :Damon: You were so hellbent on staying on that mountain, then you just gave up. So what changed your mind? :Elena: We were under attack, Damon. :Damon: You had a bag full of weapons and a teacher with an eternity ring. You could have kept going. :Elena: It was too dangerous. :Damon: It was too dangerous going out there to begin with, so what was it? :Elena: Why are you being like this? :Damon: What changed your mind, Elena? :Elena: I didn't want to see you get hurt, okay? I was...I was worried about you. :Damon: Thanks. about to leave. :Elena: Yes, I worry about you. Why do you even have to hear me say it? gets closer to her and touches her face. :Damon: Because when I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone. Good night, Elena. touches her hair and leaves the room. Alaric is at the top of the stairs with his luggage. :Damon: How's it going, Ric? leaves. Alaric looks at Elena. He's carrying a bag in each hand. :Alaric: Know what you're doing there? :Elena: No, I don't. Old Lockwood Cellar wakes up. He's naked. He looks at Carol. She has witnessed everything. :Carol: I'll take care of it. I'll make sure nothing happens to her. :Tyler: Thank you. Lockwood Mansion Carol calls Bill. :Carol: I think we made a mistake. :Bill: Carol, you called me in to take care of this problem. Why the sudden change of heart? :Carol: Maybe a guilty conscience. :Bill: Don't feel guilty. They're not human. They're monsters. :Carol: What if we're wrong? :Bill: My family's been committed to this fight for almost 150 years, Carol. You married into it, so maybe you don't understand, but I do. I know what my obligations are. hangs up. Carol looks at the phone then speaks into it but it's too late. :Carol: Wait! Cellar is tied to a chair. She is facing the door of her cell which has a barred window in it. :Caroline: Hello! Mrs. Lockwood?! Somebody! hears someone coming. :Caroline: Who's that? Mrs. Lockwood?! Please. opens the door and enters. :Bill: Hello, Caroline. :Caroline: Daddy? See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three